Pure, Skilled Mouth Of The King
by HippyWhippy
Summary: I have no idea how to summarise this.


Yusei yelped as he was thrown to the floor. He tried to twist, to kick out at the person assaulting him, but he was caught by surprise as none other than Jack Atlas grabbed his leg as he swung out.  
>Scowling, Jack pinned him, straddling his waist.<br>"You're such a dick!" He announced loudly, putting his weight down as Yusei stared in confusion.  
>"Jack?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "What-? What the hell! You just- <em>threw me!<em>"  
>The aussie king snorted. "You deserved it. You're being such a dick-!"<br>He reached for Yusei, who batted his hand away. "Okay, but seriously, you can't just-"  
>Jack huffed. "It's your own fault for being-"<br>"-Such a dick. Yeah. I get it." He squirmed, trying to loosen Jack's hold on him, but Jack was having none of it. "What exactly did I do?"  
>He froze as Jack's fingers brushed his face. Was he... stroking his cheek?<br>"You're just a dick, Yusei Fudo. A hopeless, blind, clueless _dick_."  
>Yusei had given up resisting, figuring it would be easier to talk to Jack than fight him. "Hopeless-? But what did I <em>do<em>?"  
>The look Jack gave him was sad, at first, but it was slowly turning to anger. "You and that idiot Bruno! You and him- He's stealing you away from me!"<br>"Okay...? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
>He hung his head, blonde hair swaying slightly. "It's just... It isn't fair. We never touch, or anything like that, and we've been friends since we were little! And then he comes along and he's getting all your attention, and you ignore me to talk to him and I don't <em>like to be ignored<em>."  
>"So, you're jealous..." Yusei concluded. "Wow. That's actually... kinda shallow."<br>Jack growled at him. "I don't think you understand the extent of my feelings."  
>"That... sounded a little weird. But explain. Please."<br>Yusei writhed as Jack cupped his cheek, simultaneously stroking his thumb across it. "I always loved the fact that you'd come running when I called. I always loved but _hated _you for being my equal. I don't... I don't like it when you ignore me, and I _hate _it when you spend so much time with that... _tool!_"  
>Yusei blinked once. Again. Three times, just to be safe. Had he heard right? "...What."<br>Jack sighed. He also smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Do you remember when we were kids, and we'd play games with the girls? -You were the only one I'd ever partner up with, because only _you're _good enough."  
>Yusei thought back, grinning. "Hey yeah. Remember when I'd always make you hold my hand when I had to walk to the bathroom in the middle of the night?"<br>"Because you were scared of the dark!" Jack finished for him, almost sounding excited to be reminiscing. He allowed the smaller boy to prop himself up on his elbows.  
>Yusei laughed, trailing off after for a moment. "So you're jealous? Okay. Lets spend more time together, Jack. Did you wanna do something later?"<br>Jack smiled, continuing to rub little circles on Yusei's cheek. He'd almost forgotten he was doing it.  
>"You don't get it."<br>He narrowed his eyes. "Stop saying that and _explain_, then."  
>Jack leaned forward. Uncomfortably close. "I'm not going to... force anything, Yusei. Although, I think it would be a privilege to be with <em>me-<em>"  
>"Be... <em>with <em>you?" His eyes, previously narrowed, opened wide. "_Oh_. That's what you... Oh."  
>The blond aussie smiled, his most charming, swoon-worthy smile. "Yep. You're probably a little surprised, huh?"<br>Yusei swallowed thickly. "Huh."  
>"You're not horrified?"<br>"No. You're... still my best friend. You're just... interested in me." Yusei shrugged. "I can live with that. Its not any different to what it was. To what _we _were."  
>Jack cheered, clamping him on the shoulder. "Oi! Spoken like a true friend!"<br>Yusei flushed as he felt something press against his stomach. Was that...?  
>"Jack-?" He wiggled his hips, still trying to free himself. I did not help at all. "Um... you're..."<br>"Sorry." Jack leaned in, lowering his voice. "But you're... this is what I was trying to tell you. You drive me crazy."  
>Yusei pushed him by the shoulders. "Okay, calm down, Jack. You... you're..."<br>Jack was getting pretty distracting, breathing on his face like that, and... was he fluttering his eyelashes? -Not to mention the unmistakable _hardness _pushing against the flat of his stomach.  
>"You're getting a little close there." He finished lamely, gently pushing him again.<br>"Sorry." He repeated, gently nuzzling his cheek with his nose. "Sorry."  
>It was all he could think of to say. He didn't want to leave Yusei's side. Yusei didn't hate him, which was <em>great<em>. But... he couldn't think of what to say. Or what to do. He just wanted to be with Yusei.  
>"Jack..."<br>"It feels so good to be with you." God, Yusei was driving him nuts. He hadn't noticed this before- He'd never been close enough- the tiny little details that made Yusei perfect. "I... I... I'm sorry."  
>He was breathing heavily now, getting harder and harder. He stood up, unsure of his own self control. "I'm sorry."<br>"Jack!" Yusei rose to his knees, reaching out for him, like he could reach him when he was already bolting to the other side of the room. "Wait..."  
>He <em>did <em>wait, but only because Yusei was _pleading _with him, literally on his knees.  
>"We should.. talk about this."<br>He hesitated, reaching out and pulling Yusei to his feet. "Alright."  
>"So..." He looked at the roof, then back at Jack.<br>"Bruno." Jack said simply, and Yusei winced. "I don't like it. I don't like how close you two are. You're _my _best friend, and I, Jack Atlas, refuse to _share _you with anybody!"  
>Yusei had to laugh. He couldn't help it. Even in the <em>awkwardest <em>moments of their friendship, Jack _still_ managed to be selfish and demanding.  
>"Fine, Jack. I'll spend less time with Bruno. ...But he can still help me with-" He trailed off, because of the look Jack was giving him. "Okay fine."<p>

Jack laughed over his cup of Ramen. "Hey, hey-" He cut through Yusie's laughter. "Remember when Crow used to get pissed at us when we were kids, because we'd always 'Gang up on him', because you'd always side with me in arguments."  
>Yusei snorted. "Yeah... He was a bit of a sook sometimes, actually. Like, really, he needs to accept when you were right."<br>"-But I _wasn't _always right." Jack argued. "(I will totally deny that later). You just agreed with me because _I _was your favourite."  
>Yusei rolled his eyes, casually throwing the empty cup across the room, to around where the bin was, missing entirely. "Sure, Jack. Remember how I completely forgot my own birthday, but you'd always save up to buy me a present? ...I don't think I ever even said thank you for that."<br>"You did." he scraped the last of the noodles up.  
>"Well, yeah, I <em>said <em>thank you. -But I never really... _thanked you."  
><em>Jack shrugged. "It's okay. I don't want you to spend your money on me or anything."  
>Yusei tucked his legs up under him, watching Jack finish his cup. "Well... there must be something you want as payment."<br>"No, really. We're friends, that isn't necessary." But the look Jack threw him clearly said he wanted something. "You already made me Cup Ramen. Think of that as payment."  
>Yusei slugged him on the arm. "Nice try, but I <em>know <em>you want something. What is it? It isn't Stardust Dragon, is it?"  
>Jack laughed. "No, no, I'd rather <em>win <em>that _fairly._" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're right though. There is _something,_ but I'm afraid you'll find it quite perverted."  
>He snorted. "I <em>knew <em>it! I knew you'd want something terrible from me..."  
>"<em>You <em>offered."  
>"Alright, what?"<br>He smiled, charmingly. "One kiss. That is all I ask."  
>Yusei thought about it. "I should've seen that one coming. In retrospect, I kinda walked straight into it." They'd been sitting together for about an hour, talking, laughing, reminiscing. Despite Jack's natural self-obsession, he <em>had <em>done a lot for Yusei over the years.  
>"How much do you like me?" He asked, much to Jack's surprise.<br>He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... A lot I guess. I _lot _of lot."  
>"And for how long have you had aforementioned feelings for me?"<br>Jack grinned sheepishly. "A while, I guess. A long time, really."  
>Yusei shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "Then I guess... I'm inclined to give you a kiss. I suppose I should, really. As payment."<br>Jack laughed. "Are you serious? Don't mess with me Fudo; My heart is set on this."  
>Yusei shifted until he was facing Jack. "Just <em>one<em>." He reminded him. "-And don't blame me if I'm terrible, I haven't done this often."  
>Snickering, Jack leaned closer. Yusei paused.<br>"-And _no _tongue._"  
>"<em>Aw, C'mon Yusei!"  
>He tried not to laugh as Jack cupped his cheeks. He was giddy with excitement. It felt good to know Jack was happy for once; It was the most he'd seen him laugh in weeks, always being so solitary and grumpy.<br>-And _he _was the cause of said happiness.  
>So what? It was just a kiss, right?<br>Wrong.  
>He probably should have been clearer on the restrictions of the kiss, how long it would last, how deep it would be.<br>Jack _ravaged _him, completely ignoring the 'no tongue' rule that Yusei had set. Yusei was momentarily distracted by Jack's _tongue _pushing against his lips, slicking his own tongue, hot and wet, smoothing over the appendage, challenging him for dominance.  
>Yusei let this go on for a while, letting Jack have his way with his mouth, until he finally pushed him away.<br>"That's enough." He panted, leaving his hand on Jack's shoulder, and squeezing it just a little.  
>Jack grinned, also taking deep breaths. "Really? I could go on for a while longer yet."<br>Yusei shook his head, waving him away. "You'll pass out from lack of oxygen if you try to keep _that _up for too long. Even _you _need to _breathe_, Jack."  
>Jack hooked a finger under his chin, lifting his face. "I wanted to make it last. You said one kiss."<br>"-And you got _one kiss_." Yusei swatted his hand away, standing up. "I have to take a piss; I'll be right back."  
>"'Kay." The blond shrugged, leaning back against the couch.<br>Yusei hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
>Wow, Jack had an amazing mouth, he though, unzipping his jeans.<br>He had never been so aroused in his life.

Two weeks later, Jack and Yusei were back to normal.  
>Well, as normal as they could be.<br>Yusei had made it very clear that he didn't like being thrown to the ground like a rag doll, but he'd gone out of his way to spend more time with Jack, and less time with Bruno.  
>They'd been hanging around a <em>lot <em>actually, sometimes with Crow as well, although a lot of the time he was busy with the kids.  
>Just like the old days.<br>Most of all, Yusei didn't care what Jack's sexual preference was, and neither did Crow, after he caught on pretty quick.  
>It still caught him off guard, yelping as Jack was thrown to the floor.<br>"_You're _the dick!" Yusei yelled, kneeling down beside him.  
>Jack shook his head, dazed for a moment. "What the hell!"<br>His body screamed in _agreement_ when Yusei crawled to sit on top of him, and he was delighted to find that Yusei was hard, not even bothering to be subtle as they pressed together.  
>"You planned this, didn't you!" He demanded, not waiting for a response. "That kiss was <em>amazing<em>, and then you took me on a _date_, and now you've got me questioning my own sexual orientation. Thanks a fucking lot, Jack."  
>Was he joking? It was so hard to tell.<br>"We never went on a date...?"  
>"Yes we did! They day we went to the movies! -Or the time after that when we went to the aquarium and Crow couldn't come! They were <em>all <em>dates."  
>Jack laughed. "If so, I didn't know about it, mate. I'm afraid you know more than me on this one."<br>Yusei scowl-pouted. It was cute. It placed a hand on either side of Jack, leaning forward until their breathes were mingling. "The amount of times I have jerked off, thinking about you and your stupid amazing mouth..." He growled, and Jack's body responded honestly, growing harder and harder. "...I swear to god, Jack. If you don't take me upstairs and fuck me senseless _right now_, I'll..."  
>He trailed off, unsure of exactly <em>what <em>he'd do. Spend the rest of his life jerking off, maybe.  
>Jack hesitated. "Right now?"<br>"_Yes_." Yusei's voice was hovering dangerously close to a whine now, grinding down against Jack and savouring in the delicious friction of jeans-on-jeans. But he wanted more; He wanted Jack to strip away at _both _their clothing, and use his amazing skilled mouth _all over _his body.  
>Jack paused, before sweeping Yusei off his feet, bridal style. "My room or yours?"<br>"Mine." Yusei demanded. "I want your scent _everywhere._"  
>Jack swallowed thickly, his jeans becoming so uncomfortably tight. He carried Yusei to his room, dumping him on the carpet and straddling his hips. Yusei grabbed his hair and pulled. Hard.<br>"Fucking _kiss me_."  
>Jack shuddered, swallowing thickly, because <em>every drop of longing <em>was right there, in Yusei's voice.  
>"Have you really... been jerking off... thinking about me?"<br>Yusei mewled, writhing under Jack in a way that was too sexy to be normal. Jack kissed him, hard and intrusive, because he knew it was what Yusei wanted.  
>He moved to his neck, feeling his pulse jump beneath his lips, and leaving a wet trail of messy kisses down to his collarbone, where, just below the neck-line of Yusei's shirt, Jack bit and sucked until he had marked him sufficiently.<br>"Y-yes." Yusei bucked his hips and rubbed against Jack.  
>He was looking for that one spot that would make Yusei shudder; As soon as he tongue swept across the skin located just below the jugular, his breath hitched and waves of pleasure rolled over him.<br>He pulled off Yusei's singlet before continuing to move down, past the collar bone, onto his chest, mouthing his nipples and teasing the sensitive flesh.  
>He dipped lower still, kisses trailing down his body, doing <em>freaky <em>things with his tongue, while Yusei made sinfully sexy noises.  
>The smaller boy slipped his hand up Jack's shirt, trailing his hand across his abs, scraping his blunt fingernails across them.<br>"Why am I... the only one without a shirt?" He tugged at Jack's long, white coat, encouraging him to shrug it off, and it fell away like a cast-off skin. Yusei pulled at his shirt, slipping it over and off.  
>Jack jumped slightly, bucking his hips when Yusei quickly undid his fly, shuddering as the cold air made contact with the newly-exposed skin.<br>He didn't have long to experience the feeling, though, because in a matter of seconds, Yusei leaned down and licked a wet trail up his cock.  
>"Fuck, Yusei, no blow jobs tonight." He groaned, as Yusei smirked up at him. "Besides, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"<br>"Do you have lube?"  
>"Yes, but-"<br>Using Jack's shoulders, Yusei pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Then I guess that isn't necessary'; But I promise you I'll pay you back later."  
>Jack kissed him again, not even bothering to be neat about it any more, just being rough and careless with need.<br>"Yusei?" The other boy half opened one eye in response to his name. "We might have a problem?"  
>Yusei blinked heavily. "What?"<br>He looked towards the door quickly. "The lube? In my top draw~"  
>The smaller boy bit his lip. "Shit. -Be quick."<br>He lifted himself up on to the bed, slapping Jack's ass as he did up his fly and walked towards the doorway.

Jack almost didn't want to get involved, but at the same time he kind of did. Yusei was sprawled on his back, top of his coat, on the bed, completely naked, one hand wrapped around his aching cock, the other he was biting down on, so he wouldn't make a noise.  
>More than anything, Jack was surprised. He'd left the room for, what? Three minutes.<br>Had one kiss really started this?  
>He realised he was lost in though, and that Yusei hadn't noticed him come in.<br>God, his coat was going to smell like sex and motor oil and _Yusei_ for at least a week. He was usually so careful with it, too-  
>Yusei stopped biting down on his knuckle so he could grasp Jack's coat.<br>"What are you doing with my jacket, Yusei?" He teased, and said boy looked up at him, face flushed, but he didn't stop.  
>He looked close to tears. "I... didn't... want to... wait... couldn't..." He panted, arching his back.<br>Jack sat down, spreading his legs a little more. "Well, I'm sorry. I'll pleasure you right away; But you don't have to try keep quiet Yusei. I wouldn't mind hearing you _scream _my name."  
>Yusei's blush deepened, and he turned his head embarrassedly. <em><br>"That embarrasses_ you? You're jerking off on _my coat, _and _that's _why you're embarrassed?"  
>Yusei reached for him. "It... smells like you."<br>Jack crashed their lips together. "It's smells like _us_, now. I hate to tell you this Yusei, but you might have a scent kink."  
>He laughed, but it was distracted, and almost pained. "Maybe."<br>But he hissed quietly, as Jack pushed a single finger slowly inside him. "Sorry if I caught you off guard."  
>"No." He reassured him. "It's okay. More. Please."<br>"Alright." He slowly moved it further in, then out, setting a smooth rhythm going before adding another finger.  
>"Ah! Ahh~"<br>Jack ran his tongue over Yusei's lips before pressing them together again, and he wasn't sure what was more distracting.  
>Yusei was making quiet little needy noises into his mouth, and he even clung to him a little when he scissored him.<br>"Are you new to this, Yusei?" He smirked against his eat.  
>"Never... been..." He failed to form a coherent sentence, and his eyes were starting to roll back just a little.<br>Jack' grinned. "Never been on the receiving end?"  
>"Never been... with... a... man..." Jack stared at him, surprised.<br>"Are you serious?" He was mostly trying to distract Yusei while he slipped a third and final finger in. "You seemed pretty confident with the Blow job thing; but I guess it explains why you're so _tight_." He punctuated the last word with a small trusting movement of his hand, which made Yusei shudder and moan.  
>"I've done... <em>that <em>before... but... I've only ever... fucked... women..."  
>Jack prepared himself. "Get ready to have your world <em>rocked<em>, by the king."  
>Sufficiently lubricated, Jack pushed a little at Yusei's tight entrance, and Yusei panted, pushing himself down a little onto Jack.<br>Jack had one hand on his hip, the other braced on the bed beside them, and he leaned down and kissed Yusei, again, mostly for distraction.  
>But it was hard to draw attention away from the fact that he was <em>finally <em>being penetrated.  
>"Shit, Yusei-"<br>He whined. "Jack, Jack, shit so good oh god it hurts."  
>He pressed a kiss to Yusei's temple. "I'm sorry. But just wait."<br>It took a little while, for Yusei to adjust to the intrusion, and for Jack to establish the proper rhythm, but once he did, and he found Yusei's prostate, it was pure bliss, for both of them,  
>Yusei was just chanting his name, letting it pour off his lips like it was honey.<br>A particularly well-aimed thrust made Yusei cry and cling to him, and at the same time he tightened, signalling sweet release.  
>It took him a moment to realise that the hot, wet feeling spreading across his stomach was his own come and Jack grinned at him as he blushed.<br>"Sorry." Jack grunted, coming inside him a few minutes later. Yusei could only stare as he dipped his fingers into the come that was still sticking to Yusei's stomach, and proceeded to suck on his slender fingers.  
>"For... what?"<br>He couldn't take his eyes off Jack, and when he allowed himself to be kissed, he could taste something distinct.  
>His <em>own <em>taste.  
>"I should've paid better attention to you." Jack gestured down to his softening member, and at the same time, pulled himself out. "I was so busy pleasuring myself, I didn't bother to pay any attention to you; I know, I'm selfish. But you'll live until next time, right?"<br>Next time. That was an interesting thought. Yes, there would definitely be a next time.  
>Yusei sat up, pulling Jack's coat around himself, wincing. "It's alright. I'm going to get very sore, aren't I?"<br>"'fraid so. Worth it?"  
>Jack was too busy pulling his jeans completely off to notice Yusei smiling at him. "I'd say so, yes."<br>"Better than Bruno?"  
>"How should I know! I've just told you I've never sleep with a man before!"<br>"Fine then; Better than Akiza?"  
>Suddenly embarrassed, Yusei fell back onto the bed, using Jack's jacket as a make-shift blanket. "I <em>do not <em>have to answer that."  
>Jack leaned over him again, kissing the side of his head. "Thank you for that one kiss. I'm very happy with what it led to. Best birthday present ever."<br>Yusei scolded him. "It wasn't even your birthday." But he smiled. "Really? I hated it."  
>He looked horrified. "You hated kissing me!" He was very over-dramatic. "But why did you sleep with me if you hate it so much? How dare you suggest that, I, Jack Atlas, am an insufficient kisser!"<br>Yusei shushed him. "Of course I hated it! All I could think about all that time was you and your damn mouth." He hated the smug look Jack shot him.  
>"I'm pretty great, aren't I?"<br>"Shut up."  
>"Pure, Skilled, Mouth of the King."<p>

* * *

><p>I know, I've been kind of slack lately. -Points to the review button- Positive encouragement is always good. :3<p> 


End file.
